callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Flag Must Fall
The Flag Must Fall is the second mission in Call of Duty: Finest Hour. Taking control of a Russian soldier during the Siege of Stalingrad, you are engaged with a large amount of German soldiers, who control a large hill with a group of bunkers. The objective of the mission is to fight against the hordes of Germans to gain control of the hill. Walkthrough The player will start the mission exactly where you finished the last. Sgt. Puskov informs you that you need to clear some buildings before you get to Mamaev Kurgen. You go through a door to find several Nazi Soldiers in there. You clear them out and head to a window where your allies put up an Allied Machine Gun that looks like an MG42 (this is strange because you are a Russian not a German). This could mean that the weapon was captured from one of the windows in the first level during the initial assault. At this point you can do nothing as there is a soldier on the gun but he gets shot, and you are ordered to take over and kill as many as you can. then in a cutscene your Sgt. Puskov saves your life from a sniper dying in the process. Then Lt. Tanya Pavelovna shoots the sniper and orders you to take the bunkers on the hill, from which she says the Germans use the view to direct artillery. A sofa will fall down the stairs, clearing your way out of the house. It is recommended to take Sgt. Puskov's PPSh-41 as it has a much higher rate of fire and a bigger drum mag than the MP40, making it more effective when clearing trenches. Your objective is to neutralize 3 bunkers with MG42 nests in them by killing the gunners. Come out of the house and head towards the hill. Russian troops will be following you around the hill, armed with Mosin - Nagants. It will be useful to take a medkit near what was like a destroyed wall. Often a mortar shell will explode near you causing the game to play in slow motion for a small period of time. Do not panic. Try to find and get in a trench as quickly as possible, as most open areas are exposed to the fire of the MG42 nests. There will be a lot of troops in the trenches, so keep your SMG ready. It is better to head to the right or the left bunker first, as the benefit of any flanking attack is that you will only have enemies to one side of you. When in a trench, the star on your compass will point where to head and turn to reach the bunker. There will always be a way leading you behind them, so don't try to attack a MG nest head-on. It is best to clear trenches and bunkers from right to left or the other way round. Once the player has neutralized the 3 nests, the new and the final objective for this level will be to clear a pillbox on top of the hill and get down the Nazi flag in it. Use the trenches to get behind it, where the entrance is. There will be enemies behind cover, much like in the first part of the level. It is a good idea to accurately shoot them when they show up, as attacking may be risky. Pull down the Nazi flag and the mission will end. Tips *Avoid open zones as often as possible: Trenches are much safer to maneuver through, as the player is not exposed to enemy fire when inside them. *It is a good idea to keep one SMG and one rifle. The sub-machine gun will come in handy when clearing the trenches and bunkers and the rifle will help when engaging enemies at longer ranges where more accuracy is needed - in such occasions the SMG will consume a lot of ammo. *Try not to attack central areas first as initially there will be enemies on both sides of the player at this point, making this more difficult. *Do not attack MG42 nests head-on. Use the trenches to get behind them. Trivia *It is incorrect that the place is Mamayev Kurgan, as in real Battle of Stalingrad the Mamayev Kurgan was taken by Soviet forces on 2 February 1943 in the surrounded zone, which was the final part of the battle. The game level takes place in September 1942. *You can not see the sniper that kills Sgt. Puskov, as he is scripted by the storyline to kill him. *An MG42 can be found in the level. It has a 57 round belt in a drum and a very high rate of fire. When standing it can only be hip-fired, while when going prone you can deploy it. It is found in a room near the right bunker as seen in the video below. *It is hard, but possible to kill an MG42 gunner without going behind him by shooting the nest whilst being in front of it. This is, however, not recommended, as the player will likely lose a lot of health while doing so. *Sometimes, the MG42 will fire by itself with no one on it. *If you get onto the MG42s in the center or right bunkers, it is impossible to aim them at the ground; you can only shoot the buildings across the street. *If player had a full ammo of MP40 in the previous level,when start this mission,a random amount of ammo will missing for no resson. *When exit from the building where player meet with Tanya,if player turn to right,there are several German grave. Video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dqUWe9lDRPk&feature=related Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: Finest Hour Single Player Levels Category:Articles to be expanded Category:Singleplayer